mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob
Physical Description He has an average build and stands at 6’. He is an extremely fast sprinter however his stamina is below average causing him to need to have breaks after sprinting or any long amount of physical activity. Despite his build he is fairly strong, frequently putting that strength behind his sword or knife swings. He has dark brown near black hair (It turns black when wet) that he has swing across his left eye covering it at parts. He has red eyes with a yellow glow that seems to emanate from his pupil. It should be noted that he can't cook, even if his life did depend on it, his attempts at cooking either turn into a literal bio-hazard or the kitchen if not the entire building is burnt down. Personality Traits Capricious and fickle are some of the words to describe him. He was raised by the Order, however he has very little loyalty to the Order and will jump at the idea of someone who has something ‘interesting’ in mind ranging from simply looking for a lost pet, to looking for an item of some sort, his interpretation of interesting varies. He often puts on a sadistic façade trying to make any possible threats back off. He often feels like someone or something is watching, judging or talking about him behind his back, a feeling that over the years created paranoia of sorts, that paranoia created a severe case of insomnia causing him to be almost completely unable to fall asleep normally. He is a quick thinker and can lie his way out of almost anything unless he’s caught in which case he’ll need to take some time to explain what he was doing. He’s an excellent liar to the point where it could be called a problem that when combined with his ability to quickly think, create a combo turning him into an ace con-artist. His paranoia makes him overthink on most subjects however he is completely oblivious when it comes to anything about the opposite gender or any attempts made on him by a mamono or human, often taking their words seriously or the complete opposite of what they originally meant. He’s flippant and generally doesn't take the commands he receives from the Order seriously, often slacking off and standing around when he should be doing something useful. His personality is rarely the same for very long frequently switching depending on the situation. Common traits shared throughout his several capricious personalities is his childish, flippant and sarcastic traits that are almost always present, if one of them isn't then one of the others is much stronger then the others. Backstory He was raised by the Order for as long as he can remember, however he has amnesia below the age of eight and can’t remember who his family was or what they were like. Whenever he asks Order officials he receives the same answer, “He was in a horrific fire and was the only survivor in the building.” Is the answer he constantly receives whenever he asks. Despite supposedly having been in a large fire he has no scars that show any sign of burns or collapsing rubble that had supposedly caused his amnesia and killed his entire family. Equipment WinterThorn WinterThorn: An experimental black longsword with grey edges, the blade is mostly shaped like any other longsword. (With the exception of being black) The main difference in design is the jagged thorn like spikes sticking outwards from the blade, and the unusual hilt and pommel. The blades enchantments are still to be added (If any) HeartRazor HeartRazor: A small jagged obsidian coated dagger. Blessings, Spells and Curses Demon Realm Immunity Jacob has a powerful enchantment placed on him enabling him to enter and exit Demon realms at free will with no chance of becoming an Incubus. The origins of this enchantment aren't yet known. Windburst Wind Burst is a useful wind element spell, it has the shape of a globe or sphere over lined with several thin silver coloured strings; the spell is created over the caster's hand (Left or right) and sucks in the surrounding air that’s within 7 to 10 meters depending on how powerful the caster wants the spell to be. Once the spell is charged the caster then activates it by hitting the object, obstruction or person/monster they want with the hand that the spell had been cast on, the spell will then throw the object, obstruction or person/monster backwards. The distance and power of the spell is determined by how much air has been sucked in and the weight, momentum, and the defensive position of the receiver or object. The lighter, slower and less defensively positioned the receiver or object the power and distance behind the spell will increase and vice versa. The spell has several disadvantages however, if the object or person/monster is to heavy, has too much momentum, or is in an unbreakable defensive position the spell will try and unleash all its power to the sides, if the spell is unable to do so then it will be unleashed backwards hitting the caster with what was originally intended for the opponent or obstruction, if the spell cannot do that it will build up quickly before unleashing the spell in all directions. He was taught this spell by a Cardinal. Explosive Fragments Explosive fragments is a rather irritating spell to those on the receiving end of the impact. The spell caster can make most metallic objects between 3 cm and 1 cm into a small explosive. The spell is activated when the object that the spell caster throws hits any physical object. The explosion will remain the same size no matter how big or small the object that's thrown, when it hits a physical object or being, a spherical explosion is activate, the spherical explosion is roughly 18 cm in all directions. The explosion also generates some small fragments from the object that was thrown. From what he's been told, he was born with this spell. Notes and Stuff I'm putting this here for the sake of my sanity, why? I have no idea why. This OC was created by 1NDUSTR1AL, I may not own the images but I own the general idea of the OC 'Jacob' so in other words, do not use him, if you do, I'll hunt you down and I'll... I'll do something. In the original version of Jacob I originally intended for him to have olive eyes instead of red. He also was going to have shorter hair. In the original version of Jacob's sword WinterThorn, it was going to be white with blue edges instead of black with grey edges. Hence it's name. Jacob originally had a proper backstory, but my computer crashed and I lost it all and had to resort to freaking amnesia... I'd of rewrote it by now except I can't remember what I wrote down (Thank my short term memory) None of the images on this page belong to me. If you want to know where they originate from simply ask me and I'll happily tell you. Category:Characters